


Portraiture

by Miss_Anonymous



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Anonymous/pseuds/Miss_Anonymous
Summary: When Abigail Baker hears Dick Reid had escaped prison, she believes he might be hoping to finish a job he had begun the previous year.  A job her girlfriend still dreams about...will she get there in time, or be left to pick up the pieces?





	Portraiture

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All!
> 
> Here is my first Blue Bloods Fanfiction, starring my all-time fav character, Erin Reagan. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: If Blue Bloods belonged to me, I would have married a particular Reagan already ;) No profits, etc. are being made, just having fun! 
> 
> WARNINGS: Frequent profanity. There are brief mentions of graphic violence, as well as rape. Non-consensual groping occurs. Please be aware of your triggers, be safe, and realize help is always available. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -S

Detective Abigail Baker fingered her pencil, flipping through the ultra-organized daily file with practiced ease, every document in place two sentences ahead of Garrett Moore, who continued his briefing monotonously, and Sid Gormley, who alternated his gaze between the window and the Commissioner often enough that peripheral vision was making her slightly nauseous. She looked up, admiring the pictures of family the Commissioner had so carefully arranged on his back shelf, interspersed with signed memorabilia, dustless copies of classic literature, documents of historical significance, and the well-placed quote or two, smiling slightly at Erin’s carefree smile, hair slightly in disarray. Not that Abby didn’t love her courtroom look, or hadn’t fantasized about ripping those suffocating panty-hose, and running her hands through whatever slick-sprayed updo was bobby-pinned to perfection, but _damn_. Erin’s eyes, wild and expressive, hands loosely hanging as the windswept lacy white sun dress swirled around her, legs- 

“And what, exactly, is that stat, Baker?” 

Abigail startled, catching the gaze of the Commissioner, who had been watching her curiously. Face burning, she tried to hide her embarrassment, glancing down at her meticulous folder. She flushed with the realization she had, in fact, no clue what stat she was being asked to provide.

“I-I’m sorry, Sir?” she asked weakly, wanting nothing more than to die as Sid turned to her incredulously and Garrett choked on his coffee, eyes owlishly wide. Or, rather, to get home to a certain ADA…she shook her head, fighting to keep her mind on the task at hand.

“The number of official residencies within the division of the 42nd Precinct that have recently complained of lack of police presence?” he repeated good naturally, hiding his slight smile at the red cheeks of his unfailingly over-prepared aide, and the Two G’s, one of which was currently thumping the other on the back, beneath his impressive mustache. 

“Oh, um--,” Abby stuttered, having to turn the page, to her further humiliation. “It’s up 13%, Sir,” she finally clarified. “Sorry, Sir,” she added, sheepishly meeting his rather twinkling eyes. 

“You’re fine, Baker, relax,” the Commissioner replied, turning back to business matters with practiced ease. 

The rest of the briefing passed relatively smoothly, and Abby breathed a sigh of relief as she finally let the door close with a pleasant ,em>click. Wait ‘till Rin hears about that one, she thought. _Good Lord. What am I going to do? Say Er, can you ask your father to remove the ridiculously hot picture he has of you on the shelf behind his desk, or I won’t be able to stop ogling you long enough to work?_ She let out a giggle, picturing Erin’s reaction, and turned to drop her pile of papers onto her adjacent desk, only to be greeted by the Two G’s, both watching her with concerned expressions.

“All right, I’ll bite. Spill, Abby,” said Sid finally, settling himself comfortably on the edge of her desk.

“Yeah, what was with the lovesick fumbling in there? Do we know him?” Garrett eagerly added, tone somewhere between soap opera housewife and television detective playing bad cop.

“I-well-what?” Abby stuttered, flushing. _At this rate, I’ll have to stop buying pink clothing, or my face will clash with my wardrobe,_ she thought. 

“You heard us. Who is it?” Garrett repeated, leaning forward as if they were not two of the top figures in 1PP, but a gossiping high school click.

_Oh, nobody, SHE is just the Commissioner’s daughter._ “It’s-nobody! Nothing,” Abby fumbled with her pens as the two men’s stares intensified. 

“Oh, come on Abby, you were dreamier than Shakespeare,” said Sid, nodding his head wisely, as Garrett inched closer. 

“Yeah, he must be a good one,” Garrett added. _She is better than a ‘good one’. She is my everything._

“Yeah…” Abby sighed. “But not good. Fantastic.” 

The two men gaped as the suddenly humming Secretary stepped around their bulk, settling herself behind the desk wistfully.

Gormley nudged Garrett, gesturing him to follow as he headed for the elevator, leaving Abby happily reminiscing.

“Gee,” he said when they were safely inside the lift, alone. “She’s really got it bad.” 

“No kidding,” Garrett replied. “I wonder who it is?” 

The men fell silent, comprehending this morning’s events. Both turned less than a minute later, and simultaneously said, “I bet the Commissioner knows.” They stared at each other for a second before bursting into laughter, drawing odd glances from various personnel as they stepped into the hallway.

…

**_Anchor Amy Smith turns breathlessly to the camera, reporting tone and mask firmly affixed._ **

**Breaking news – we are receiving reports of a large-scale prison riot at Rikers. It appears some two floors of inmates managed to rebel, and, although unconfirmed, there have been reports that two have escaped. Parts of this story may be graphic, so viewer discretion is advised. For more news on the incident, we turn to correspondent Rachel Pohl. Hi Rachel.**

**_The recently introduces shivering blonde is standing in front of the prison facility, law enforcement clearly present in the background. Various siren lights, and the occasional glimpse of a hurried cop are discernible._ **

**Hello, Amy. As of right now, this incident appears to have been planned ahead of time. Two floors of inmates, armed with stashed plumbing equipment, utensils, tools, and parts of the fence, rioted while in the yard for their 3 o’clock work assignments. Law enforcement is currently on the scene, and the situation is under control. While it is unclear the number of people injured in the incident, we can now confirm two inmates have escaped; the notorious rapist Dick Reed, and member of the Black Rats known locally as Chile, after the pepper, coined as a result of his fiery temper, and fondness for using pepper juice as a torture technique in both the eyes and genitals of his victims. These men are extremely dangerous, and should not be approached. It is believed both are headed en route to the city. If spotted, call 9-1-1. Rachel Pohl, ABC news.**

**_The screen flashes pictures of the two aforementioned criminals, both leering jokingly at the camera, almost as if they were trying to fulfill the role of ‘criminal mugshot’ instead of actually feeling the attitude they portray; their eyes seem downright bored, swimming in confidence and arrogance at the reputations that proceed them. The screen splits, featuring both Amy and Rachel._ **

**Thanks, Rachel.**

**Thank you, Amy. ******

Garrett reached over and clicked off the television, turning to face his three stunned companions. 

Frank immediately started talking, Sid rushing to take note of what had to be done, “I want every available patrol on the streets at once. We need to catch these Sons of Bitches before they hurt anybody. The…” 

Abby wasn’t listening to a single thing said, instead staring mutely at the blank television screen. Something was bothering her, nagging her about that report, and she couldn’t put her finger on it. _Dick Reed. Where have I heard Dick Reed before?_ A shiver of foreboding ran through her entire body as she pictured the victim reports of those poor women- _Oh my God. Erin. That was Erin’s would-be rapist. He’s not going to give up. He’s going to go after her again._ Abby nearly cried at the realization, forcing all thoughts of her girlfriend, shoved to the floor with that awful man standing over her, out of mind. She jumped up, and yelled “SIR!”, stopping the Commissioner’s tirade in its tracks. She ran over to the desk, nearly hysterical, as she tried to coherently force out a sentence. “We need to get to the courthouse, now! I know where Reed’s going. Please, trust me, he’s probably already there by now, we need to MOVE!” She wrenched the Commissioner’s coat off the rack, not waiting for a reply, and bolted out the door. 

“What-Abigail!” shouted Sid, staring through the door confusedly. “What’s going on?” 

The Commissioner startled, putting two and two together. _Erin._ How could he have been so ignorant? “We need to leave. Meet you at the courthouse. Baker thinks Reed’s going to come after Erin again, finish the job he started,” Frank replied tersely, striding out the door, Gormley flying out after him. 

Abigail hadn’t waited for the souped-up SUV, or the Commissioner, jumping into her own car and roaring out of the garage with such speed the attendant nearly didn’t have time to raise the bar for the parking meter. _God, please, don’t let me be too late. Hold on, Baby,_ she frantically thought, dialing Erin’s secretary’s number. Lila picked up on the second ring. “Hello, off-,” she began before Abby cut her off. 

“LILA! Thank God, just listen,” she near screamed. “You need to get Erin out of court _right now._ Reed escaped this morning, he’s coming after her again. Get her out of there and to the closest precinct _now._ I’m coming.” Lila stared at the phone in her hand with horror, remembering her bosses’ face in the weeks after _The Incident_ , and the sporadic panic attacks she still suffers. “I’m going,” she replied, slamming down the phone as she flew down the hallway towards street level. 

_Shit, shit, shit._ Abby honked, swerving around traffic as she sped towards the courthouse, breathing a momentary sigh of relief as the building appeared in sight. She left the ignition running, throwing open the car doors, flinging off her red pumps with impatience. She sprinted up the front steps, shoe-less, gun drawn, ignoring stares and the shouts of the security guards. 

Meanwhile, Frank, who had arrived in the basement in time to see Abby nearly destroy the parking attendant’s booth, hung up his cell after informing Danny what was going on; he had predictably flipped his lid and immediately promised to meet them there. Frank stared out of the back window, pondering the panic with which his Secretary had fled. _How did she know Erin was at the courthouse today?_ he wondered, willing the blocks to pass faster. 

The radio crackled, interrupting his train of thought. _10-71. Shots fired. Armed shooter in the courthouse. Potential hostage situation. Suspect believed Dick Reed._

_Shit, she was right,_ he mentally cursed, as the black SUV roared west, siren wailing. 

… 

Abby burst into the courtroom and nearly fainted. Dick Reed was standing with his gun pointed at Erin, who was shaking and whimpering, curled against the witness stand. 

“FREEZE!” she screamed as he turned, unconcerned, gun still trained on Erin. _Damn, he knows what he’s doing._

“Reed, you don’t want her. Take the cop. She’s just a lawyer,” she said, stepping forward carefully, trying to wordlessly reassure Erin with her body language. 

“Abby?” Erin whispered, staring at her girlfriend in wonder. She was wearing a ripped lilac dress, had no shoes, and unflinchingly trained her gun on the man before her. Beautiful. 

“No, I don’t think so,” Reed sneered. “You see, I’ve wanted to fuck this bitch since last year, when her Daddy stopped me. You know how it is. Fathers never approve of their daughter’s man.” He nodded to the door, where Frank and Danny had just entered, stopping short, taking in the trembling Jury, and others, lined against the wall. Lila huddled at the end of the row, arms over her head. 

Abby shook her head, disgusted, trying not to cry as she watched Erin shutter at the words _“fuck this bitch”_ , unconscious of their audience. 

“You sick Son of a Bitch, that’s rape. And she’s taken. Now get your filthy hands off of her,” she stated firmly. 

“No, I don’t think so. She likes this, right, sweetheart? She wants this. _Whore,_ ” he spit in Erin’s face, blood mingled with mucus running down her forehead. 

“No, please, _stop_ ,” Erin begged, breaking Abby’s heart. 

“You speak again, I shoot. Need to learn how to obey your Master, darlin’,” Reed smiled, placing a vicious kick to her breast, knocking the wind out of her as she crumpled. 

“RINA!” Abby screamed, voice cracking, as Danny and Frank traded looks behind her, creeping up the aisles. Reed laughed. 

“I’m warning you. Let her go, now, or I shoot,” Abby’s voice, compressed to a deadly calm, hissed across the courtroom. 

“Mm-hmm,” Reed thrust his hands down Erin’s pants. _Bang. Bang._ Abby’s aim was impeccable. Reed collapsed, two slugs to the head. Abby, advancing carefully at first, flung her gun away when it became clear Reed was, indeed, dead, throwing herself at Erin. She kissed the sobbing woman soundly, cradling her shaking body as the two Reagan men stared at the corpse. 

“Shh, Baby, I have you, he can never touch you again. You’re safe, Rina, I promise, Baby,” Abby whispered, as Erin buried her head in her shoulder. 

Frank looked on as his Secretary kissed his daughter again and again, murmuring into her ear as she clung desperately to her neck. 

“She’ll be alright, Dad,” Danny said, walking over to stand next to his father who was still observing the two women, expressionless. 

“They’ll be alright.” 

… 

It was the medics that eventually interrupted the pair. Erin refused to let go of Abby throughout her entire examination, Abby boarding the ambulance to ride with her as she squirmed in embarrassment, urine staining her front. 

“You’ve been so strong, Baby, shh. You have nothing to be self-conscious about,” Abby whispered, stroking Erin’s face and the shallow cuts Reed had managed to inflict upon her jawbone, hairline, and lips before she had arrived. “I’m so sorry. God, Erin, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there.” Abby wiped furiously at her cheeks as the medic turned away respectfully. 

“No, Abs.” Erin whispered, hating how weak her voice sounded. “You saved me. You saved me,” she repeated, hand griping Abby’s tightly. “You saved me.” 

Frank glanced into his daughter’s hospital room two hours later, stepping past the emerging detective, who snapped to attention, nearly dropping his notes. “At ease, Officer,” said Frank quickly, who nodded, and whispered “I’m sorry, Sir,” before hastily departing. Abby, clothes still streaked with Erin’s blood, was sitting on the bed, holding Erin as she pressed her face into her chest, shaking with what Frank supposed were sobs. The blonde detective was running her fingers gently through Erin’s hair, pressing kisses to the top of her head as they rocked, two beings melded. 

“Baker,” Frank acknowledged. She looked up, resigned. “I’m sorry I breached protocol, and ran out on you, Sir-,” she began, before he cut her off. “Nice shooting.” She smiled at him slightly before sobering and glancing at the woman in her arms, who had yet to glance in her father’s direction. 

“God, Dad, I’m so embarrassed.” Erin’s muffled voice emerged, followed by her tear-stained face. “The entire Jury watched me get groped and cut while I stood by helplessly like some femme fatale. Hell, you and Danny watched me get groped!” 

“NO!” Abby said fiercely, tightening her grasp on Erin. “No,” she repeated, lowering her voice, “Rina, the Jury watched the strength and dignity with which you handled a situation that would make even the most adapt VICE squad member break down. They saw your bravery, and stamina. Sweetheart, nobody is going to judge you for having an uncontrollable human reaction in an unimaginable scenario. It’s not your fault, Rin, you couldn’t control it.” 

“Listen to Baker,” Frank ordered. “Erin, biological reactions are nothing to be ashamed about. The fact that you stayed aware and alert the entire time, even with your body displaying just how much distress you were actually in, is remarkable.” 

“You are remarkable, Rina,” Abby repeated, punctuating her sentence with a kiss, as the unconvinced woman scrubbed at her face. _Oh, crap,_ she thought, _the elephant in the room._

“While this isn’t how I’d have chosen for you to find out, I love your daughter. With my heart and soul,” Abby stated nervously, waiting for the Commissioner’s reaction, who watched the ease with which Erin clung to the other woman, and the comfort she seemed to feel from her fingers. 

Erin’s head shot up, as she realized what was going on. With everything that had occurred, she hadn’t considered the repercussions of Abby’s open affection in the courtroom, or the fact that her father (and brother?) had watched the entire scene. She cleared her throat nervously. “Dad, I never thought this would happen like this, but I’m _bisexual_. I’m dating a woman who means the world to me. She is brave, compassionate, beautiful,” Baker blushed as Erin continued, “and on the force.” Both woman held their breath nervously, drawing closer if at all possible, as though something was going to descend and wrench them apart. 

Frank paused, stoically, before breaking into a large smile. “Congratulations,” he said. The woman laughed, breathing a sigh of relief. 

“Take care of her, Baker,” Frank continued soberly. 

“I will, Sir,” she smiled, squeezing Erin, who goofily grinned back. 

“Erin, I have the entire crew waiting for a chance to see you,” Frank cleared his throat nervously, slightly uncomfortable as the air thickened, the two woman seemingly oblivious. Erin groaned, breaking away. 

“Alright, bring ‘em in, or their going to start jumping people for information,” she said, before turning to Abby. “And you are going to stay right here and suffer with me.” 

Abby faked an over-dramatic moan before consenting. 

“Be warned, you will be grilled - they're worse than the Department after a shooting,” Frank coughed, hiding his chuckle, not remotely fooling the blond detective for a second. 

“Oh, and Baker? I’m going to have to move that portrait of Erin I keep behind my desk if we want to actually accomplish anything during our daily briefings, aren’t I?” he inquired innocently as Baker blushed scarlet, sending Erin into peals of laughter. 

“I need to hear that story,” she said breathlessly. 

“I’ll let Baker tell you,” the Commissioner winked as he exited the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Couple quick notes/disclaimers:
> 
> \- I am too lazy to research real statistics, so anything above is false :)  
> \- Security would never let an unidentified armed woman enter the courthouse. Creative liberties are fun.  
> \- Danny would never listen/be smart enough to realize Baker has the situation handled, and would have done something rash.  
> \- The radio call is accurate-ish. 10-70 is the code for an active shooter...in California. In addition, no clue what lingo would follow, so   
>  that is inaccurate.  
> \- Frank, Danny, and Baker would never enter a hostage situation in the manner described above. Sorry, fam.


End file.
